


【果珍】光

by Eatnenhisa



Category: One Direction
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatnenhisa/pseuds/Eatnenhisa
Summary: ABO注意、R18有





	【果珍】光

#1  
田柾国抬眼看了看墙壁上挂着的时钟，已经两点零三分了，金硕珍还是没有下来。

倒不是觉得诧异，平时练舞也总有练习生会迟到，只不过今天大家都心照不宣地守时了。被叫来临时代课的舞蹈老师脾气出了名的臭，正常人都不会上赶着找骂。两点才刚刚跳秒，这老师便精准地拉开舞蹈室的门，恨不能在公司楼底下就开始点名，以及前后没超过两分钟，整个舞蹈室的练习生都知道有个倒霉鬼落网了。

“看来现在练习生的面子都大得很嘛。”他嗤笑一声。

真心实意地来讲，公司里的任何老师都没有帮练习生出道的义务。经年累月的个人战，努力的人不一定能熬出头，而不努力的人不管能不能成事，在练习生内部都会被打上标签，以至于田柾国很早便知道“恶意”的具体表现。很不巧，这个舞蹈老师显然把金硕珍当成了后者。这逻辑是如何确立的，田柾国不太想知道，只是用眉头皱出一道不自知的克制。

他的手掌放在裤子上收紧又松开，最后在指缝里找到一根线头。十八岁的少年拽着线头，如同那里具备相当的力量，用以支撑他毫无立场的偏袒。

田柾国不动声色，旁边的朴智旻脸上却藏不住事。他似乎是想到了什么，伸手拉了拉田柾国的衣角。

“柾国啊，我有点担心那个哥。”

“那个哥昨天晚上向我确认过时间呢。”朴智旻看看他，欲言又止。

“他经常独来独往的。而且又是……”

金硕珍那么晓事的人，问题就出在这个“而且又是”。

头顶上“哗啦”翻过书页的声音像一种欲盖弥彰，练习生们纷纷朝前排投去目光。

“我说呢。”舞蹈老师像抓住了什么确凿的铁证，练习生花名册被摊开的那一页金硕珍正无声地微笑着。

“原来是个omega。”

田柾国手上猛地一用力，线头断了。

他盯着自己裤腿上被撕扯出来的小洞看了几秒，然后起身往门口走去。

“上哪儿去你？”舞蹈老师拿着花名册指向田柾国的后脑勺。

“我去吐。”田柾国连个眼神都不想分给他:“恶心。”

 

#2  
田柾国是两年前分化成Alpha的。

按照规定，国家对第二性别的教育必须从小学开始普及。田柾国的童年里有很多个昏昏欲睡的午后，长相严肃的女老师拿着枯燥的教材逐字逐句地讲解，她讲了什么田柾国其实记不太清。记得又如何，人的一生那么多无法选择。

他好像一直都是这样，没什么特别想要的。这在他父母眼中便是“听话”“懂事”。尤其是母亲，在她与楼下张阿姨王阿姨李阿姨分享琐事时，总会不无炫耀地提到“我家小国从来不伸手向我们要东西呢”，他俨然成为了母亲骄傲的谈资。

但田柾国并没有真的缺少过什么。他的父亲会在下班后步行五公里给他买来玩具汽车，他的母亲会在他的衣兜里放上许多糖果。他拥有的甚至更多。

当时班上所有男孩子都立志要成为Alpha，他们热衷于角色扮演的游戏，有时候还会为了谁当Alpha而大打出手。但其实田柾国很难理解。

乃至在分化成Alpha之后他也并没有什么波动，连朋友都取笑过他“田柾国你就是那心率检测仪上的一根直线”，可想想他们说的也没错，那时候他的开心和不开心都太淡了，以至于他难以察觉自己本来的情绪。

身边也会有很多omega。相比于其他Alpha身上的掌控天性，田柾国对待他们的态度称得上一视同仁。他并不想当上位者，仗着性别去扰乱别人原定的生活轨迹，他认为那是狭隘的。

后来田柾国慢慢长大，身边形形色色的人来了又走，他对这些事情的看法也趋于一种淡漠的平衡。

练习生里面除了金硕珍，原来是有好几个omega的。似乎妥协于自己的性别，对自己的欲望也毫不掩饰。田柾国看到过他们在公司楼底下勾着不同Alpha的脖子接吻，每个月会消失那么几天。兴许是在床榻上待了太久，回来训练时总能看见他们无意流露的媚态。

真正让公司解约omega又是因为另外一件事。

训练的时候有个omega突然毫无征兆地发情了，当下甜腻的信息素便满溢而出。在场的练习生大多都是刚分化不久的Alpha，一时间兵荒马乱手足无措。还好最后有老师及时赶来，对着那个omega扎了两支抑制剂，室内躁动的信息素才得以平息。

田柾国当时也在场，直到在被疏散很久后他的手脚仍然发凉。

在那之后练习生中的几个omega便被委婉地解约了，留下来的只有金硕珍一人。

大家都不明白金硕珍用了什么手段才能在这件事发生之后继续留下来，但田柾国隐约地知道一些。

也并不能说完全了解。只是那段时间田柾国经常出入培训部办公室，基本每次去都能在那看到金硕珍。

“求求您。”

他坐在敞亮安静的办公室，不断说出这工工整整的三个字。

 

#3  
“田柾国！你赶紧回来！”电话里朴智旻的声音压得低低的:“这老师要给培训部打小报告！”

“随他吧。”田柾国在这头短促地笑一声，抬腿往四楼的宿舍拐去。

晃晃悠悠地走到三楼，他突然觉得有点不对劲。

是气味。

田柾国自幼患过呼吸道疾病，对周遭气味的辨识比同龄人要敏感许多。从刚才开始，空气里就流动着一些稀薄的香气，在这空荡荡的楼梯间显得生动又突兀。

越往上走越是让人心悸，四楼的楼梯口，香气已经潮水一样漫成一片。田柾国不会反应不过来这香气的含义，但还是几乎要被这样的甜蜜拘囿。

他的寝室在左边最里面一间，要经过数个房间才抵达。就在田柾国脚步慌乱地经过某道门时，他的神经被生生地拉扯了一下，如同扑进陷阱的蝴蝶，那种蛊惑人心的香气当即捆绑住了他，急切地盼望地邀请他去沾染。

田柾国僵硬地扭过头。412，那是金硕珍的房间。

在现代建筑的墙体隔断下能漫延到三楼，里面的情况有多糟糕可想而知。

田柾国摁住乱跳的太阳穴勒令自己冷静下来。这种状况下的正常做法是上报培训部让老师来处理，但两分钟后金硕珍就会因为被注射过量抑制剂而倒在地上。

他简直没法继续想下去，更不能踌躇在道德和偏私的选择上。

田柾国抖着手拉开了房门。

那一瞬间他眼前发黑，铺天盖地的木棉香气从他头顶浇到脚底。空气中的甜味已经浓到呛人的地步，田柾国很快便呼吸不畅，他试图把自己从这张网底下拽出来，因为他确信现在躺在床上的那个人比他还要难耐百倍。

金硕珍像是怕冷，三十多度的天气把自己完全裹在被子里，只露出一张汗涔涔的脸。

而田柾国被这空气蒸得手脚发软，大滴大滴的冷汗从浸湿的额头上滑落下来，他的意识开始有些模糊，只好咬住自己的下唇，直到嘴里漫开一股腥甜。

他跪在金硕珍的床前，轻轻拽着他的被子，金硕珍本能地往他这边挪动，整个人赤裸裸地从被子里滑出来。

田柾国不敢靠近他，只得退后一步，尽量放稳声音:“哥，哥你能听见吗？你的抑制剂放哪儿了？”

金硕珍在床上迷迷糊糊滚了两圈，皮肤呈现一种情热的潮红，整个人像是从水里捞起来那样湿淋淋。他睁开眼睛看了看田柾国，仅仅是转动眼珠，泪水就源源不断地滚出来。

他原本不是喜欢让旁人观摩自己脆弱的人，现在却因为突如其来的发情哼出绵长且破碎的呻吟，无力地伸手又要去抓被子。

田柾国急促地喘了两下，伸手扶住床头柜:“哥，你听我说，你现在必须打抑制剂。如果现在不打，就只能等培训部的人给你打。”

金硕珍痛苦地蜷起身体，一开口信息素的香气更浓了，他含混不清地呢喃:“用完了……”

田柾国听得不太真切，倾身近了一步:“你说什么？”

Alpha的气息近在咫尺，金硕珍全身的血液都沸腾起来。他就像溺水的人看到了浮木，突然勾着田柾国的脖子把人往下带。

田柾国用仅有的那点力气撑住床板，明显已经在摇摇欲坠的边缘。

面前的金硕珍神情破碎，眼睫潮润地纠结在一起。他一眨眼，泪水又淌了出来。

金硕珍恍惚地盯着自己上方的那个Alpha，仰起头，重重地咬上他的嘴唇。

 

#4  
田柾国在那一刻，不知怎么就想起了刚才那根线头。

谁会相信不可遏止的反转会藏在一根平凡的线头底下。而现在，它彻彻底底地断了。

田柾国对待情事一向淡漠，但七情六欲本来就太难断绝。信息素的陷阱下，他也只是个年轻气盛的Alpha。

他正被一个发情的omega舔吻着嘴唇，被咬破的下唇渗出新鲜的血，在两人唇舌交缠中溶进濡湿的口腔。

底牌用尽，理智崩盘。田柾国贴着金硕珍汗湿的皮肤一寸一寸地往下吻，他能感觉到自己的信息素正不受控制地外泄，腺体像个泉眼，汩汩地抽出灼热。欲望从肌肤相贴的地方烧进来，直到填满每道骨头的裂缝，直到落进所有的血液。

这是田柾国从来未经受过的冲击。

田柾国用滚热的手指滑过金硕珍的腰腹和大腿，他腿间早已被流出的液体染得一塌糊涂，此刻性器高昂，却因为得不到Alpha的慰藉迟迟不能释放。

田柾国用手握住他的阴茎，毫无章法地上下套弄。他们还在接吻，这一下来得太刺激，金硕珍猛地往后仰起脖颈，牙齿磕破田柾国的粘膜。

锐痛一开始扩散，田柾国突然就恢复了几分清明。身下的金硕珍手脚并用地缠住他，眼见就差最后一步了。

田柾国一时间觉得非常难过。

在其他人都不会注意的地方，他看见的金硕珍活得那么快乐又坚定，不需要做任何人的附庸也能熠熠生辉。而现在他们两个都深陷欲望的漩涡，只能听从本能的支使。

如果刚才没有及时清醒，他一个初次经历情事的Alpha会对金硕珍做到哪一步？

无论做到哪一步，必定都不是金硕珍想要的。

田柾国合拢手臂，把金硕珍囫囵地搂在怀里，本意是想让他靠在床头，但金硕珍整个重量都压在他身上，两个人顺着床沿滑下去，又拉拉扯扯地坐起来。

金硕珍紧贴着田柾国磨蹭，完全勃起的下身撞在一起，他低低地叫出声音，又要去找田柾国的嘴唇。

田柾国扭头避开了，架着金硕珍把人搬到床上。他不能再让信息素动摇他一丝一毫，得先把Alpha抑制剂用了，只有他完全恢复理智才能帮金硕珍过关。

田柾国从没用过抑制剂，但以防万一在寝室抽屉了备着一些。他扶着墙壁站直身体，气息仍旧混乱不堪，他挣扎着准备出门拿药。

但他其实根本没有想好现在这种状况出门会招致什么后果，因此还没有离开床边，一只火热的手便攀了上来。

金硕珍死死地扣住田柾国的手腕，嘴唇动了动，声线泥泞地说:“帮帮我，求你了。”

他泪眼朦胧说出这句话的样子，好像和田柾国记忆中培训部办公室的那个身影重合了。他这才意识到，原来金硕珍想守护的东西，从来就脆弱得一戳就破。

是他要不管不顾地拉开这扇门，又为什么不能替金硕珍守住那个肥皂泡？

他明明那么想帮他。

金硕珍的手指还紧紧攥住他的手腕，田柾国便蹲下来安抚地摩挲他的指节，随后凑过去咬住金硕珍的脖颈。

“哥，别怕。”他舔了舔金硕珍耳后的一小块皮肤，轻声说:“我在这，没事，会没事的。”

 

#5  
金硕珍双目失焦，已经进入深度发情。临时标记只能让他暂时好受一点。

田柾国释放出慰藉的信号，安抚地亲了亲他的额头，他看着身下人涣散的眼神，很不理解他是如何把自己搞到这般地步，金硕珍是并非容许自己身处险境的性格。

空气中海洋的信息素和木棉香气四下交缠，田柾国撩了把汗湿的额发，他不再犹豫了。

他顺着腰身抬起金硕珍的一条腿，摸到他稠水泛滥的入口，一近身便挺了进去。几乎没有任何梗阻，田柾国的性器撑开灼热柔软的内壁，被吸附着包裹住的感觉太强烈，他忍不住把自己送得更深。

金硕珍的手揪着身下半湿的床单，发出一声变调的哀鸣。他开始陷入被Alpha入侵的混沌中，肠道收缩，体温攀升，他的眼泪落进枕头。

田柾国的整个世界里落下大雾，能看见的能听见的，只有金硕珍一个人。

他发红的肌肤、他无法抑制的呻吟、他流下的泪水。

他的挣扎、他的忍耐、他渴血一般的索取和纠缠。

田柾国的眼眶红了一圈，他强忍着灭顶的快感重重地抽动起来。金硕珍挂在他手臂上的小腿跟着一下下晃动，他难耐地绷紧脚趾，就连呻吟也被顶得支离破碎。而后缺氧般地往后仰起头，露出脆弱优美的下颌线条。

就像送上餐桌的食物，田柾国本能地感到饥饿。

他把人向下弯折，压下身去啃咬金硕珍的喉结和锁骨，一点一点舔过他胸前的突起，被金硕珍伸出手哆嗦着摸了摸他的下唇。

田柾国就势含住他的指尖，更深更密集地顶弄，贯穿一次次顶到内腔的入口，他被撞得抬起腰身，双腿蜷缩。

窒息一般的快感涌入身体，金硕珍呻吟出带着哭腔的长音，射出今天的第一股精液。

他高潮时的抽搐非常惊人，绞得田柾国眼前发黑。不过他们还不能停下。

他们面对的是一场波澜更迭的交合，无法排解的炙热，以及身体落下又再度升起的欲念。

田柾国第三次释放时紧贴着金硕珍的后背，他收紧手臂把人圈在怀里，抵着大腿根把精液灌进金硕珍的甬道，随后他抽出性器，从穴口淅淅沥沥淌出的液体把床单染得一片狼藉。

彻头彻尾的高潮后，omega重新回归深度睡眠。田柾国把人翻过来，金硕珍已经揪着被子睡得人事不知。他也像被抽光了力气，摸着金硕珍软软翘翘的头发合上眼睛。

 

#6  
不知道是不是因为人就在跟前，他们呼吸交错，田柾国断断续续地做了几个梦，都是关于金硕珍的。

说是梦也不尽然，抒情的写意的，真真实实的金硕珍。

轮到田柾国打扫练舞室的那天，他在寝室看书看到很晚，直到傍晚才慢吞吞拐到二楼。走到楼梯口发现灯居然还亮着，像是有人留在里面练习。

空荡荡的练舞室只有金硕珍一个人，他面对落地镜不断重复着一小段舞蹈。田柾国认出那是当天下午新排的部分，于是靠着门边看了一会儿。

他穿了一件浅蓝色的T恤，白炽灯从他头上打下来，整个人都那么明亮。

也不知道在这之前金硕珍练了多久，汗水顺着他湿淋淋的发梢滴落下来，在他撩起额发的空档，田柾国走了过去。

他与金硕珍拉开一个疏松的距离，很顺畅地做了个分解动作。

“哥，这里你的腿不用回那么快。”田柾国放慢节奏解释道。

金硕珍按照他说的做了一遍，抬起头冲他笑:“谢谢。”

“不好意思啊你是来打扫卫生的吗？”金硕珍拿过水杯，盘腿在地板上坐下:“我待会儿就走。”

田柾国点点头，在他周围坐下来。当下的氛围似乎很适合聊聊，但田柾国盯着金硕珍汗湿的发尾，有点挪不开眼睛。

很彻头彻尾的孤独。

“你跳舞跳得很好呢。”这时候金硕珍突然偏过头，眼神放得很轻柔:“我接受能力不太好，体力也比较弱。”

这说起来虽然很无奈，但一般omega的体力确实比不上Alpha的旺盛。

“那会觉得麻烦吗？”田柾国没头没脑地问了一句。话说出去连他自己都觉得有些不妥，立刻局促地想要道歉。

“啊不会不会。”金硕珍看出他的不安，立刻笑着摆了摆手。

“Alpha是很好，但是我觉得beta或者omega也没什么关系啊。”他说话的时候用手把额前掉下来的碎发别到耳朵后面去，田柾国觉得那是好看的。

“在分化之前大家都只是作为普通人而活着，所以不管是Alpha、beta或者omega，我都先是金硕珍。”

田柾国没能从梦里拔出来，紧接着又换了个场景。他面前是一片玫瑰色的黄昏，温柔得令人晕眩。

“哎！”街道的一侧有人从后面叫住他，田柾国回头，看见金硕珍向他跑来。

“我刚刚看到你在那边买可丽饼。”金硕珍嘴里塞着奶油，说话有点含混。

“哥很喜欢吃这个吗？”田柾国和他并肩走，他们投在地上的阴影叠在一起。

“还行，不过路过这里的时候总是忍不住买。”金硕珍笑笑:“其他想要的反而有很多，但我现在只能做选择。”

那时候田柾国就感到一种类似背道而驰的失落感，但是他眼里的金硕珍依旧闪闪发光，一盏灯亮到天明。

太阳快要沉下去了，金硕珍往前跨了两步然后转过身来。

他问田柾国:“你看我这样像不像从光里面走出来？”

在他身后，一整个夏天的光芒都黯然失色。

田柾国想，其实他并没有从光里走出来，他就是光本身。

 

#7  
田柾国睁开眼睛，甜美的睡意停在睫毛上挥之不去。他发现脖子痒痒的，金硕珍不知道什么时候钻进他的肩窝，绵长的呼吸洒在皮肤上。

他在被子里找到金硕珍的手，对方掌心的温度令人沉迷。他们十指交缠，很温存的动作。

这束光，被他握在了手里。


End file.
